A file sheet 18 has heretofore been proposed comprising a transparent or translucent, light-transmissible and diffusible rectangular plastic sheet having a plurality of rectangular pockets 10 defined by longitudinally and transversely extending spaced ribs intersecting with each other, each pocket 10 being provided with a retaining tab 14 projecting inwardly from each longitudinal rib which forms a side wall of the pocket.
A number of laminar materials (a) such as mounted slide films, as mounted slides therefor may be held and stored in an ordered or aligned array in the file sheet 18 by manually forcing the laminar materials (a) successively one by one between and beneath the opposed retaining tabs 14 of the respective pockets 10 from the front ends of the tabs toward the interior of the pockets until the materials are fitted and held in the respective pockets with the opposed grasp portions (b) of the materials held down against the bottom panel 12 of the file sheet by the retaining tabs 14.
However, the operation of storing and holding a number of laminar materials (a) in an ordered array in a file sheet 18 by manually inserting the materials successively one by one into the respective pockets 10 requires much trouble and time involved with inspecting the contents of photos one by one in the case of slide films and inserting them successively into the file sheet pockets. Moreover, if a user puts slide films in the pockets in a wrong order, he (or she) must remove successively all the laminar materials (a) but those placed in a correct order of array from the wrong pockets and place them in correct pockets. In addition, if laminar materials are held in the pockets with an improper attitude as upside down, or with the face downward, or with the lateral side extending transversely of the file sheet, the user must take the trouble to remove the laminar materials and orient and reinsert them correctly into the pockets.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for inserting laminar materials such as mounted slide films, slides, and the like which is easy to handle and may eliminate the aforesaid inconvenience and trouble with the prior art by enabling simultaneous insertion of a number of laminar materials into pockets of a file sheet adapted to hold and store the materials in an ordered array.